Laudine
Laudine (Romaji: Ruadeen; Kana: ラウデーン) is a major character of Blue Days. She is a former member of the Ten Commandments and one of the few demon clansmen whom managed to avoid being sealed at the climax of the Holy War. She resides within the Purgatory forest of Broceliande, wherein she awaits the day that her younger brother has been predicted to arrive on her doorstep in search of the truth about his heritage and origins. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History Laudine is a member of the Demon Clan. Specifically, she is an Azure Demon. 3000+ years ago, during the Holy War, her brother and her were conscripted into the Ten Commandments. Her brother served as the bearer of the Commandment of Pacifism, while she served as the bearer of the Commandment of Love. At some point in time, her parents were murdered by Stigma and her younger brother was abducted by a fairy. Not long after, because her brother and her blamed their family's demise on the Demon King because the Demon King was the reason they were fighting on the battlefield instead of protecting their family, her brother and her abandoned their Commandments and then retreated into the Purgatory forest of Broceliande. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities sss Magical Capabilities Racial Magic Main Articles: Demon Clan, Hellblaze * Flame of Purgatory「''Romaji'': Rengoku no Honō; Kanji: 煉獄の炎」- Is a magical power that Laudine derives from her status as a member of the Demon Clan. Laudine is able to generate and manipulate the Flames of Purgatory, which are dark and eternal flames with the property of negating their victims' abilities to magically recover from their burns. * Power of Darkness「''Romaji'': Yami no Chikara; Kanji: 闇の力」- Is a magical power that Laudine derives from her status as a member of the Demon Clan. Laudine is able to generate and manipulate a sort of malleable and tangible darkness. ** Demonic Regeneration「''Romaji'': Yōsaisei; Kanji: 妖再生」- Is an application of the Power of Darkness rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Demonic Regeneration, Laudine will utilize the Power of Darkness to mend and stitch up her wounds. * True Regeneration「''Romaji'': Shinsaisei; Kanji: 真再生」- Is a magical power that Laudine derives from her status as a member of the Azure Demon Clan. It allows Laudine to expend her magic as a means of ACTUALLY recovering from any affliction and damage rather than "merely" mending and stitching up her wounds with the Power of Darkness. Personal Magic Main Article: Full Power * Full Power「''Romaji'': Furu Pawā; Kana: フル・パワー」- Is the magical power that Laudine derives from herself. It allows any amount of Laudine's magic to behave as if it was ALL of Laudine's magic. As a result, 1 unit of Laudine's magic will exhibit all of the efficacy and force of all 20,000 units of Laudine's magic! In essence, it heightens Laudine's reservoir of magic from 20,000 to 400,000,000! Unfortunately, this magic does not provide Laudine with the ability to CONTROL 400,000,000 units' worth of magic. Consequently, whenever Laudine utilizes this magical power, Laudine has to take care to avoid utilizing more magic than she is able to control. Learned Magic Main Articles: Apport, Balor's Magical Eye, Full Counter, Location * Apport「''Romaji'': Apōto; Kana: アポート」- Is a spell which allows its caster to conjure a marked and non-living entity to his- or herself. * Full Counter「''Romaji'': Furu Kauntā; Kana: フル・カウンター」- Is a spell which allows its caster to reflect either a magical or physical attack at more than double the attack's power! * Balor's Magical Eye「''Romaji'': Barōru no Magan; Kana: バロールの魔眼」- Is a spell which allows its caster to determine to measure an individual's Magic, Spirit, and Strength and then combine those measurements into a measurement known as a "Power Level". * Location「''Romaji'': Rokēshon; Kana: ロケーション」- Is a spell which allows its caster to locate any entity that is within the confines of the spell's area of effect. Notably, whenever Laudine casts this spell, the spell's area of effect is a sphere with a radius of 120 feet. Power Level Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Clan Category:Females Category:Former Ten Commandments